2009–10 Slohokej Liga season
HK Triglav Kranj | season_champ_name= Regular-season winner | league_champs = HDK Stavbar Maribor | league_champ_name= Champions | second_place = HK Partizan | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promoted_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = | playoffs_link = | conf1 = | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = | conf1-runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | conf2-runner-up = | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = | finals-runner-up = | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist = Slohokej Liga#Slohokej_Liga_seasons | seasonslistnames = Slohokej Liga | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year = None | nextseason_link = 2010–11 Slohokej Liga season | nextseason_year = 2010–11 }} The 2009-2010 Slohokej Liga Season was the first such season under the Slohokej name in Slovenia. The separate Slovenian Championship will now take place with the Slovenian Hockey teams from Slohokej and the EBEL - Austrian Hockey League. The competition was made up of 6 teams from Slovenia, 2 teams from Croatia and one team from Austria and Serbia each. The season is composed of the regular season and the playoffs. In the regular season each team played triple Robin Round with 27 games for each team. The best 8 teams of the regular season advanced to take part in the playoffs.Slohokej Senior League 2009-10 Regulation, slohokej.net Stavbar Maribor became Slohokejs first Champion on March 2, 2009.Finale lige Slohokej: Mariborski Stavbar prvak, slohokej.net Teams Three teams are farm/junior teams from EBEL - Austrian Hockey League teams: HS Olimpija, Jesenice and Junior Graz 99ers.Farmteam: Allgemeines, 99ers.at Standings after the regular season The regular season winner is HK Triglav.Lestvica in zadnji rezultati, slohokej.net Playoffs Quarterfinals HK Partizan swept HS Olimpija 2-0 in a best of two series. * HS Olimpija – HK Partizan 1:5 (0:2,0:1,1:2) * HK Partizan - HS Olimpija 4:3 (1:0,2:3,1:0) HDK Stavbar Maribor swept HK MK Bled 2-0 in a best of two series. * HK MK Bled – HDK Stavbar Maribor 2:7 (2:4,0:1,0:2) * HDK Stavbar Maribor – HK MK Bled 6:2 (2:0,1:1,2:1) HK Triglav swept HK Slavia 2-0 in a best of two series. * HK Slavija – HK Triglav 1:4 (0:3,1:0,0:1) * HK Triglav – HK Slavija 5:2 (2:1,1:1,2:0) HD mladi Jesenice swept KHL Medveščak II 2-0 in a best of two series. * HD mladi Jesenice – KHL Medveščak II 2:1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) * KHL Medveščak II – HD mladi Jesenice 3:9 (0:3,1:4,2:2) Semifinals HK Partizan swept HK Triglav 2-0 in a best of three series. * HK Triglav – HK Partizan 3:4 (0:1,2:2,1:1) * HK Partizan - HK Triglav 5:1 (1:0,2:1,2:0) HDK Stavbar Maribor swept HD mladi Jesenice 2-0 in a best of three series. * HD mladi Jesenice – HDK Stavbar Maribor 1:3 (0:1,1:0,0:2) * HDK Stavbar Maribor – HD mladi Jesenice 3:1 (1:0,1:0,1:1) Finals HDK Stavbar Maribor swept HK Partizan 2-0 in a best of three series and became the first Slohokej Champion. * HDK Stavbar Maribor – HK Partizan 3:2 (1:1,0:1,2:0) * HK Partizan – HDK Stavbar Maribor 2:3 (0:1,1:0,1:2) References Category:2010 in hockey Category:Ice hockey in Slovenia Category:Ice hockey in Croatia Category:Ice hockey in Austria Category:Ice hockey in Serbia Category:Slohokej Liga seasons